The Return of the Daiyokai
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: Inu no taisho suddenly comes back to life! Inuyasha finally gets to meet his father and they see a side of Sesshomaru never seen before! Slightly AU-ish. Some WAFF. Sorry I'm not that good at summerizing stories.
1. Surprised to see me?

Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for every chapter in this story from here on out. I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of the characters. They all belong to their respectful owners and I do not own the plot. I in no way shape or form make any money off of this. The only sort of payment I get from this is the satisfaction of the reviews/favs/alerts/and the fact that I wrote this. I own nothing. This is just a fanfiction that was made for reading pleasure. Please enjoy and once again I do not own.

A/N: Sorry if anyone seems ooc but it's kinda hard to keep them in character in a situation like this. If anyone has any suggestions for pointers or anything that would be appreciated. Oh, and the more reviews I get the more I'll probably end up writing. This may or may not be updated a lot. Sorry, it was kind of a random idea I had. I'm not real sure were this will end up.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku had been acting weird all day and Sango had asked many times what the problem was. They always exchanged glances and claimed it was nothing but Sango knew better. She knew they were hiding something but they just couldn't figure out what it was. After a couple times of asking she gave up and just let them be. Maybe it was just all in her head and there they were telling the truth. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong and she was just seeing things. Just as she was in the middle of these musings Inuyasha stopped and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I smell dog." Inuyasha then glanced at Kagome. She shook her head, "I don't sense any shikon no tama." She pulled out he bow and arrows, preparing for an attack. That's when everyone sensed it's aura. It was the strongest any of them had ever felt. It was like a thousand Naraku's and a hundred Sesshomaru's combined. The arua was so strong and terrifying that Inuyasha had to suppress a shudder. He was no fool and he knew when to back down. As if reading his mind Shippo suggested that they turn around. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and they all turned to walk away from the mighty demon.

After they took a couple of steps a deep chuckle erupted from the darkness of the forest. They all froze mids-step as the throaty laugh reached theirs ears. The small fox demon could help but tremble at the sound and he let a whimper escape his lips. Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of the laugh and frowned when he realized the demon was walking towards them. He turned around to tell the group that they should start running, he hated to admit it to himself but this demon was way to strong for him to fight, when a voice interpreted him.

"Are you running away?" it was the same deep, silky voice that had laughed moments ago. Inuyasha would have normally replied with a sarcastic remark but he had a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was like he had herd that voice before but he couldn't quite place where. It was really irritating, he knew he knew that voice but where he had herd it before was lost to him.

His group looked at him, as if waiting for him to tell them what to do, but he was too caught up in his thoughts. By the time he realized how close the inuyokai was it was too late. The demon was just past the line of trees surronding the clearing that they were in. Inuyasha quickly turned around and pulled out Tetsusaiga, even if he was going to die he wasnted to try and give his friends enough time to run off. The demon stepped out the clearing and everyone gasped.

His face was similar to Inuyasha's but he had a jagged, blue strip linning each of his cheeks. His stunning silver hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and the same sort of bangs that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both had. His armor was covered both his sholders and his chest while his mokomoko seemed more of a tiny cape with two long tail like ends. He had stunnig golden eyes and he worn all white. His kimono had a similar design to Sesshomaru's. Eveyone was frozen in shock at the site of this man.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha." The man said and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before his wits came back to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha prepared himself for battle against this unknown man. He couldn't possibly be who everyone thought he was, there was no way.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" The ex-daiyokai asked.

"I thought you were suppose to be dead!" It was rude, but Kagome couldn't help herself. She didn't mean to sound so rude to him but she remembered that anytime he was brought up, they always said he was dead so there was no possible way that he could be standing there.

"I am. I'm not really sure how I came to be alive again but I'm not really complaining. I came by because I wanted to see how my youngest. You've grown so much since the last time I have seen you. I doubt you remember me though, you were just a newborn when we first met." He suddenly frowned. "What happened to your tail, pup?" Inuyasha growled at him and frowned. "Don't call me that!" This only made Inu no taisho smirk but he still waited for the answer to his queston.

"Inuyasha, you had a tail?" Kagome asked, surprised by the fact that he didn't also have dog ears but at one point even had a tail to match.

"Yeah, the villigers lopped it off when I was younger." A silence overtook the clearing as Inu no taisho frowned. "I see." were the only words that escaped his mouth as he stepped closer.

"I am to assume Izayoi is decessed am I not?" Inu no taisho asked and Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I see. It must have been hard, my son, and for that I am sorry." Inu no taisho truly meant it and took a step closer to Inuyasha. "You have grown so much. I am proud of you, pup."

Inuyasha was taken back for a second; no one had ever really told him that and this new emotion had over come him for a second. He wasn't really sure how to respond. "Keh, whatever." was the only thing that came to his mind as he placed Tetsusaiga back in it's sheath and turned around.

"I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome gave a bow, remembering that they had never met. "This is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." As she said theirs names each one gave a poliete bow, save Shippo who waved and Kirara who moewed in response.

"It is nice to meet you all. You may call me Inu no taisho." he gave a sligt nod of his head. "Would you mind if I joined your group for a time being?" Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Of course you can!" If Inu no taisho was correct, he liked Inuyasha's mate.


	2. Fears Come True

Inu no Taisho was walking in the back of the group along with Inuyasha. There was an awkward silence between them and neither knew what to say. Inuyasha had so many questions running through his head he wasn't sure which one to ask first and Inu no Taisho wasn't really sure what his son was even like so he partially feared saying the wrong thing. One question, in particular, kept repeating itself in Inuyasha's mind until he couldn't take it any more.

"What happened to Sesshomaru's mom?" Inuyasha blurted in out without thinking of how his otousan might react. Truth is told he really didn't care.

"I'm not really sure." Inu no Taisho answered honestly. He wasn't sure what befell his first mate and part of him hoped she was dead. Inu no Taisho glanced over at his youngest son and saw a look of confusion upon his pups face. "She left once Sesshomaru was off of breast milk."

"Why?" It was a simple enough question and yet in its own way was the hardest to answer.

"Well, there could be many answers. I think that the thing that made her want to leave was the fact that I am much kinder than she wanted me to be. She had always said someone with my level of power should be more ruthless and heartless. I never agreed with that and it drove her insane. It could have also been the fact that I don't think humans are worthless." Inu no Taisho looked up to the sky with a smile on his face, "Everything has a reason and a purpose. Each living creature should be respected. Everyone, whether they be human or demon, deserves a chance or two."

Inuyasha nodded at this for he also believed that. Well, maybe not the 'everyone deserves a chance or two' part but over all he agreed with his father's thoughts. Inu no Taisho realized this and smiled.

"Then how did Sesshomaru come to hate humans?" If Sesshomaru stayed with his father and grew up with these teaches then why is it that he thought they were worthless? Shouldn't he be like Inu no Taisho and believe that they are equal to demons?

"I'm," Inu no Taisho was struggling for words, "I'm not sure. Up until I met Izayoi, Sesshomaru liked humans. He was fond of them and had many human maids that he used to consider friends. About a week or so after Izayoi started living with us he changed. He became more distant to everyone." Inu no Taisho remembered him even glaring at him and any human that dared to walk past him. He had asked him several times what the problem was but he never got an answer.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he?" He glanced over to his youngest son and saw the one thing he had feared before he died. He saw hatred at flash in Inuyasha's golden eyes for a moment. Inu not Taisho feared that the two brothers would come to hate each other but he had prayed that they were just worries. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Who cares about that bastard?" was the only response the daiyokai got from the hanyo before he sped up to get to the front of the group. It was just as Inu no Taisho had feared.

"Inuyasha, I have a test to take. I need to go back." Kagome announced once Inuyasha had walked past her.

"Another one? You just got back! How are we suppose to collect the jewel shards if you're never here!" Inuyasha barked back.

"Is that all I am to you? A stupid jewel shard detector?" Everyone, save Inu no Taisho, sighed. They were at it again.

Inu no Taisho looked around and noticed that everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha were walking ahead so he decided to follow them. If he needed to find Inuyasha again he could always sniff him out.


	3. Under The Stars

A/N: I am SO SORRY this took so long...and is so short...but you see, I'm having a little problem...not just the fact of school and that thing I promised some friends I would do in February AND all the family matters that have been going on...but a bigger more important problem. I don't know what to write about! So maybe, if you guys want this to be updated that it, you guys could leave me some reviews on some ideas that you think would be good (or things you've been curious about Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Inu No Taisho) and I'll use them! Thanks bunches for reading this! And once again I am really sorry for not updating! D: Hopefully you can fogive? ~XxOngakuxX

* * *

Inu No Taisho was sitting around a fire with the rest of the gang. Inuyasha, moments ago, had told them that he didn't feel like going back to the village and so they decided to spend the night out in the woods. Inu No Taisho didn't really care either way. He was use to laying out under the stars.

There was a silence that hung in the air as the Inuyasha' group stared into the crackling fire. No one really knew what to say and with each passing moment the tension grew. Sango couldn't take any more of the tense atmosphere and stood up.

"I'm going to the hot springs." Miroku looked up at her and nodded. She turned around and walked away, leaving the three men alone.

Miroku cleared his throat, " Inu No Taisho, may I ask how you met Inuyasha's mother?" Miroku knew his friend and knew that was probably one of the questions on his mind. He also knew that he would never ask any of them.

"Izayoi?" He let out a low chuckle. "I met her by chance, it wasn't until very later that I found out she was a princess. I was walking around my lands one day and found her sitting in a field of flowers. She happened to hear me walking toward her and gave me a friendly smile. I returned the smile and introduced myself. We had spent the day talking and promised to meet at the same spot the next day. That just became our routine. It wasn't long after that, I fell in love with her and she with me. The rest is history."

Inuyasha's ears slightly twitched. He didn't really that was all there was to the story. He would have to ask him about that later. But for now…they had to rest for the day ahead.


	4. Sents Of Confusion

Inuyasha and the gang were packing up for the morning. Well, Inu No Taisho, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo were; Inuyasha was up in a tree staring off into space. Inu No Taisho had just finished helping Shippo pick up his toys when he heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked, to know one really, but Inu No Taisho nodded anyway. "It's coming this way." He hopped down from the tree and drew his sword. The sound was coming downwind from them so they couldn't really smell who or what was coming.

Inu No Taisho just stood and watched; this was Inuyasha's pack to protect. He would only step in if he was needed. But from the looks of things he doubted that he would bed needed at all. His son had grown to be a wonderful young man.

Inu No Taisho saw what was coming sooner than Inuyasha. "Put down your sword." Inuyasha looked at him skeptically but place his sword back in it's hilt anyway.

Rin came running into the clearing. She had clearly been crying and looked panicked.

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked and she instantly went running to him. "What are you doing?"

She started to cry into his hakama and he awkwardly patted her head. After a couple of minutes of crying she slightly calmed down. "I'm lost. I wondered off to pee and got lost!" This only brought on more tears.

Inu No Taisho walked up to her and crouched so they could be on eye level. "I'm Inuyasha's father. I'll help you find your way back if you like." Her big brown eyes examined him before holding out her arms. Inu No Taisho picked her up, mindful of his armor, and placed her on his hip.

Rin buried her face into his chest and started drifting off to sleep. She had been running all night and was scared out of her mind. It was when she heard the sounds of Shippo talking did she feel safe. She was tired and found that Inuyasha's father felt a lot like Sesshomaru when he was holding her like this.

Inu No Taisho sniffed at her, trying to memorize her sent, and was surprised. It almost smelt like she spent large amounts of time with Sesshomaru. But, that couldn't be. Sesshomaru hates humans; even Inu No Taisho knew that. _Then why are there traces of his sent?_ Inu No Taisho couldn't figure out the answer. Regardless, he was making it his mission to return this child to where she belonged.

"We'll help." Miroku said and Sango nodded. Kirara and Shippo also offered their help.

"There's no fucking way I'm helping." Inuyasha turned his back to the group "Let the brat find her own way back."

Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha, if you don't help and Kagome finds out about it then there will be plenty of sit commands waiting for you upon her return…" Inuyasha cringed.

"Fine, I'll help the stupid brat." _I just don't want to run into that bastard, Sesshomaru… Inuyasha thought as he started making his way through the forest, following Rin's sent._


	5. Long Time No See

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that sent in reviews! The more reviews I get (either just ones telling me how they "LOVE" this story or ones that can help me improve my writting skills) the more I'm compelled to write! ^-^; Getting all the reviews and alrets is making me super happy! Thank you once again everyone! I tried to make this chapter a little long than the others have been...though I don't think any of you can really notice..

Well, I began to ramble so I'll just shut up now!

* * *

After several hours of walking, Inu No Taisho's ears picking up a voice. (Rin had woken up just a minute before.) It wasn't that far away and he couldn't quite place why it sounded familiar. He had never heard that voice before but something about it just reminded him of something he couldn't quite place.

It wasn't long that both Inuyasha and Rin heard the voice. The second Rin heard the noise, she squirmed. Inu No Taisho set her down and she ran towards the sound. The Inuyasha gang was easily able to keep up with her and without warning she made a sharp left. They followed close behind and all of them burst out of the forest into a clearing.

With all of the might in her little body Rin shouted, "OVER HERE!" Seconds later was picked up by a white blur. Inu No Taisho looked to see what it was and his breath caught in his throat.

Though the hair was much longer, the outfit much different from the blue he use to wear as a child, and his face was much more masculine than when they had last met, there was no denying it. That was his son. That was Sesshomaru.

Said demon was currently burying his face into the crook of Rin's neck. It was in no way meant to be romantic. He was smelling her. Weird as it may sound, demons can tell a lot from sent alone. Right now, Sesshomaru was checking both her mental and physical health. Besides being shaken up and scared she seemed mentally ok. Besides a few scratches was also physically ok.

"Rin." Sesshomaru was more or less letting her know that he was here for her and that she cold cry if she wanted to. And she did. They were tears of joy. He growled softy; something that he had remembered his father doing when he was a pup. It always calmed him down and hoped that it would work the same with Rin. Luckily for him, Rin understood what he was trying to do and calmed some.

After a yawn or two she closed her eyes and went to sleep, knowing that if her lord didn't want to carry her than he would set her on the back of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru didn't want to put her down though. He had panicked (though he showed no outward signs of it) when he had woken and did not see or hear her near by.

It was only than did he realize that he was not alone. He glanced in the direction of Inuyasha and resisted the urge to growl at him. It was then that he caught the sent of another male on Rin. It was a sent that he knew all too well. It was his fathers. Glancing around he found said man gawking at him.

"Father." Inu No Taisho blinked a couple of time and looked Sesshomaru directly in the eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you have grown…" Inu No Taisho looked Sesshomaru over once more; taking in the sight of his first born. "You are still a pup though. You haven't even reached your 5th cycle."

Sesshomaru just stared back. 5th cycle or not, Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands now. If his father wanted those lands back, he would fight him to the death for it. It was a title he earned after his father died….._Which brings up the question: How is he even alive?_

"I don't know how I came back from the dead, Sesshomaru, but I'm here now. I don't wish to have the lands back. They are yours. That was the deal. When I died you got all of my possession and you were to do what you thought fit with them." Inu No Taisho said, almost as if reading his son's mind.

"I did not get them all." Sesshomaru glanced at the sword on Inuyasha's hip. Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. He wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru knew it was his and no matter what his brother wasn't going to get it.

"I told you, that sword was not your's to have."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel, still holding onto Rin, and began walking away. "Wait." His father called out. "Please, just stay for the night…"

Inu No Taisho wanted to see how his son was after all these years. Maybe, if he paid close attention, he could figure out the reason behind the hatred Sesshomaru had and why he's protecting a human child…


	6. Why Not

The silence was overwhelming. No one knew what to say or do. Sesshomaru was up in a tree. Literally. He had jumped up into a tree and took to sitting in one of the limbs. None of them really thought much of it except Inu No Taisho.

Sesshomaru was trying to display his dominance over all of them by being higher up. The taller you are the higher in rank you are, so to speak. Inu No Taisho understood were his son was coming from. He just wanted to prove that he was still able to take care of the Western lands and that Inu No Taisho wasn't needed anymore. Regardless of the reason, Inu No Taisho was getting tired of it.

"Sesshomaru come down here so we can talk." Sesshomaru didn't move. "Fine. Now tell me how you came to be in charge of the young Rin."

This had caught Sesshomaru's attention. He glanced down at all of the pairs of eyes that had looked his way. "She started following me…" It was true. He never invited her to follow him nor did he care if she did. Once she started following him though he took it as his job to protect her from anything that might happen. At first she was just an annoying human that wouldn't' leave him alone but before he knew it she was apart of his pack and he couldn't just get rid of her.

"Why?"

That was a good question. What would possess a small child to start following an obviously deadly demon around? Why did she help him that one day? Why does he even care about her? Sesshomaru had found himself wondering these things many times thought all of their travels.

He had thought about dropping her off in a small village, but every time he thought it a pain would shoot through his heart. He could never bring himself to leave her there. The thought of her being away from him for any extended amount of time angered him. Not knowing where she was sent chills down his spine and sent thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to her running through his mind.

He didn't mind leaving her at the campsite. That was completely different. He always made sure to leave a large amount of his sent surrounding the area, so that any demon thinking of attacking her knew exactly who they were messing with. Normally his sent was enough to make anyone stay away. On the very few times that a demon took their chances and tried to steal her, Ah-Un was always there along with jaken. He was always within earshot of them as well so if it sounded as if those two couldn't protect her, he was always near by to come to the rescue.

But, none of this answered the question his father purposed. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru always had a soft spot for children. Maybe it was because he wanted children of his own. Maybe….just maybe….it was because he felt sorry for not really being there for his brother as a child. He felt guilty that he couldn't protect him and tried to fix that with all the missing children that he found himself trying to protect. Whatever the reason, Sesshomaru didn't have an answer to give to the old man. There was only one thing he could think of…

"Why not?"

* * *

A/N: So, sorry this is so late. A LOT has been going on (family matters wise...and friend wise too I guess) and if you want the REALLY long explantaion pm me! It's really crappy but I thought you guys would rather have crap then nothing right? Well, any-hoodles (I really say this...how sad) thanks for reading! Reviewing would be nice too! Ideas are ALWAYS welcome!

A/N 2.0: I have a story idea (it would be Sesshomaru/OC) that would explain A LOT of the question that most people have about Sesshomaru. It would be something like all genres rolled up into one (mostly romance ^-^). Would any of you be interested in reading it if I uploaded it? Please leave that in the review that I hope that you are going to make! Thank you once again!


End file.
